Thanksgiving Sleepover
by LJbuzz
Summary: What could've happened that thanksgiving weekend when no one was about...
Anna and the French Kiss

My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it.

"St Clair"

"Yeah?"

"Your elbow is murdering my back"

"Bollocks, sorry!"

He shift his weight so he is laying on his other side. I feel the soft tickles of his breath on my back. I hold still, too nervous to move. St Clair is in my bed!

"Anna?"

"mmm?"

I don't turn over. How can I? I have wished Ellie out of existence too many times to count but faced with him, beautiful him now is almost too much to resist.

Moments pass and I start to relax. His breath is deeper as he starts to drift into unconsciousness. I can't take the dead arm syndrome any longer and it seems safe now to move onto my other side. I turn over and am nearly knocked out of the bed. St Clair is there, eyes slightly parted in a dreamy haze gazing at what must've been my back but is now my lips. Shit.

I shift down so we are eye to eye. "Hello," I breathe, so quietly, I'm not even sure he heard.

"Hi" his deep voice even deeper as it breaks the silence.

I shift my body ever so slightly closer. Gradually inching my legs closer, pressing my body against his. My left leg brushes his inside thigh. The atmosphere is tense, heavy as I chance my luck and shift even closer. He is moving too, mimicking my movements. We are in a dance, mirroring each other's minute shifts in weight, minute movements that have such huge meaning.

I chance a bold move and brush my hand against his thigh. As I pull away I feel how hard he has become. A moan escapes his lips as if he can't hold it in. His pants are strained as a result of our 'sleepover'. Although the air is full of unanswered questions, I can't help feel a little smug that I have put him in this position. I don't know how long this can last; our little back and forth's that are only making us more tense.

I steal a glance up at him, his eyes are closed and he looks almost pained. Lying here in the dark feels a million miles away from our day to day life. An alternate universe really. A universe where I am forward and confident. My breath catches as I press myself closer to him in an attempt to make it seem like an accident in my sleepy state. Our legs are completely intertwined now. His between mine, mine between his. He was now rock hard and pushing against my stomach. I slowly, carefully reach down while still watching him for signs of discomfort. I run my finger gently over the fabric that strained so forcefully on my stomach. It was like he suddenly came alive. He grinded into me with such force we nearly tumbled out the bed.

Still with my underwear on, he rubbed himself up and down between my legs. My inexperienced hand moved under his jeans and then up and down, getting faster and faster with each passing moan. Finally my lips found his and we smashed together like we belonged there. Our tongues entwined as he continued to dry hump me. As my hand moved away, his found the edge of my underwear. It was quickly ripped and discarded on the floor. Never have a felt so much ecstasy. His manly hand rubbed in quick circles before he entered a finger. We moaned simultaneously as he moved fast and faster.

Remembering the condoms Nate had thrown at us earlier, I grabbed one and thrust it at him.

"Sure?" he growled in my ear.

"yes..", I breathlessly replied

He unwillingly removed his hand while he applied the condom. Never had I felt less nervous. I was so wet by now he slid effortlessly inside me. Both of us gasped in gratification. Faster and faster he moved, both our bodies moving together, in sync, as one.

He grunted and thrust deeper just as I tightened around him, forcing him to finish as well. Finishing together.

I rolled over away from him as he kissed my shoulders and ran his fingers gently over my breasts.

Dreading the morning and the explanations that will follow, filled my mind with dread. For now, I lay in bed next to St Clair with the knowledge that we had just made love. I was undoubtedly in love with Etienne St Clair.


End file.
